Stormy Night, Unafraid Hearts
by KuramaIs4Me
Summary: As a thunderstorm rages outside, Winry finds herself scared to death. Her feet take her to an old friend to help her forget about the scary storm outside. One Shot.


Alright, I have broken down and decided to write my own lemon oneshot with Ed and Winry. I can't take anymore! I just have to. They belong together damnit! I hope that you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Stormy Night, Unafraid Hearts**

A flash of bright light came though the window in the dead of night. Not even a few seconds later did the loud rumbling thunder sound just outside the Rockbell's house. The loud booming caused a girl in her teens to jump in her bed as she whimpered a bit. Winry Rockbell hated thunderstorms. She was afraid of them, really afraid. Again another flash, followed by a loud boom that caused her to shake under the covers of her soft bed. The rain seemed to be coming down in sheets, and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. She pulled the covers up to shield her eyes from the bright flashes of light that came through the closed curtains. However, nothing could cover her ears from the big booms outside. The blonde couldn't take it anymore. She slipped out of her bed quickly and made it to the hall. Once there, her light footsteps would carry her body to the room across the hall where an unsuspecting guest would be sound asleep.

A light knock was heard on his door as he continued to sleep through the storm. The pouring rain ensured that he would sleep well tonight. However, as a loud boom sounded once again, the young girl would run in and climb into bed with him. Her small body shaking some as she pulled the covers up over her head. She could feel the coolness of his automail leg against her own as she laid there. It gave her slight comfort as her mind knew she had made the automail now attached to his leg. Another whimper came from her as she head another thunder come crashing down. Her actions slowly woke him up as he noticed that someone was in his bed. His golden eyes opened and looked down at the covers, which looked like someone else besides him was in it. His left hand would poke at it, and then waves of memories came flooding back as he remembered his childhood friend long ago who was afraid of thunderstorms. In that realization, his face would soften as he moved some to make it so that she would be more comfortable.

"Winry." he said softly, as if to try to calm her down. He could feel her shaking as another flash of lightning could be seen. His hand pulled the covers back a little to try to see her.

The blue eyed girl looked up at him as she poked her head out from the safe haven of the covers. Fear was in her eyes as she looked at him. She could see his face, and it wasn't that stern determined look that she always saw. Right now, he was looking at her with care and sympathy. It made her feel somewhat better to see that soft look on his face.

"It's alright."

"Ed, I am scared."

"I know, but I am here." he said, and offered her a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her to make her feel safe.

Hearing his words made her feel somewhat safe, but it was his embrace that really did it. Ever since she was little, she would crawl into bed with him whenever there was a storm. A smile came to her face, but it was quickly gone as another clap of thunder roared outside. She buried her head under the covers and whimpered once more. Her actions caused Ed to chuckle as this part hadn't changed over the years that he had known her. So, to make her feel more at peace, he pulled the covers over his head as well. That was to block out most of the light that would periodically come through the window. He could feel her body pressed as close as possible to him. A warm smile came to his face as he knew that he was protecting her.

"You're safe now, Winry. I will protect you." Words that he had spoken many times before during storms, now had a deeper meaning then before. He wanted to make sure that she was protected.

"I know, Ed...it's cuz you are here." she said, her voice shaky but slowly becoming steady.

He nodded and continued to smile. Her statement was true. He felt her body shake again as another loud boom filled the air. Her arm had wrapped around him now and was holding onto him tight. He moved his head and looked at her dark figure. Her head was resting on his chest now as she was still shaking some.

"Winry.." he spoke her name softly once again as he felt her head move to look at him through the darkness.

"Y-yes."

He was silent as she just looked at him. "Nothing." he said, closing his eyes cursing himself for even trying to speak those words to her. He could already feel the pain of her wrench hitting him as he thought about saying those words. So, he just took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Winry slowly lowered her head back down and listened to his heartbeat which was steady at the moment. A smile came to her face as she had known only a few times when he would allow her to be this close to him. It made her feel special to lay here and listen to his heart beat. But Winry couldn't fall asleep like she normally would. Instead, her heart began to pound as she noticed that he wasn't as scrawny as she had remembered him to be. Her cheeks began to feel warm as she found herself blushing at the mere thought of his body. '_Stop it! You can't think like this. You don't even know what he thinks of you! Oh but maybe I should...' _she thought trailing off as she let her hand trail up his side, but stopped once she got to the metal on his right arm.

Edward's body seemed to tremble some as he felt her delicate touch on his side. In a way, it kinda tickled, but it also sent chills through his body. Not the bad kind either, the ones that you don't want to go away. He felt his heart began to speed up at her touch. It was becoming more difficult to breath normally with her laying on him. His cheeks also would redden, and he was glad that she couldn't see otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

The blonde let her fingers slide over the metal now. Even though he really couldn't feel her touch, she wanted to. A light laugh broke out as she pulled herself closer as the thunder raged on. Their cheeks were both dark red as they lay under the covers. He let his left arm wrap around her to pull her close. She could feel his heart beat pounding against her chest as she looked at him. She pressed her lips together as she was holding herself back. A slight chill came from her as she felt his metal thumb move over the small of her back. It was like they both were thinking the same thing, but were to scared to tell each other how they felt.

Another loud crack of thunder came, but this time Winry didn't flinch. She was too deep in thought to even notice that the storm was still roaring outside. She let a hand of hers travel up to his cheek where she caressed it for all of ten seconds before pulling away quickly. She couldn't have done that. Only when she heard a disappointed sigh come from him, did she think that it was ok.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, pulling the covers back down as he felt rather hot at the moment.

"For making me feel like I am safe...for giving me hope that-" She was cut off by soft lips on hers. Surprise hit her as she couldn't believe that this was happening. Was Edward really kissing her? Her cheeks went red once again, but she found herself kissing him back with a slight aggression as she had been waiting, dreaming that this would happen one day. Her heart soared as the kiss continued. Breathing was becoming difficult for the both of them as the kiss started to falter. Slowly, he pulled away, panting for air as his eyes stayed closed.

Edward hadn't really thought about his action that he had just took. He just felt her begin to ramble and wanted her to stop, but he couldn't think of anything that would get her to be quiet without him ending up with some sort of pain as well. So, he decided to let his heart speak for him as he kissed her. But the emotions that followed, he kept his lips on hers until his lungs needed air. It amazed him how she could have done this to him. It was scary in many ways, but he didn't want to ever stop. His golden eyes stayed closed as he could feel her eyes looking at him. His heart was racing as he felt hers pounding against his chest. Slowly but surely, a smile was creeping to his face, a warm happy smile.

Winry looked at him with shock. For once there was a look of happiness on his face, from what she could see. A soft smile came to her face as she raised a hand to caress his cheek gently. Her soft touch seemed to make his smile grow. Winry felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at him. How could this be happening? Slowly, she began to think that it was a dream. Her blonde bangs covered her face as she laid on top of him. Her heart was still pounding as she lay there. She licked her lips before opening her eyes to see that Edward was looking at her with a warm smile. A smile that she had seen only a few times before.

Without saying a word, he let his metal arm wrap around her as his flesh one ran through her hair. His golden eyes looked over the beauty that was staring back at him. "You are beautiful." he said, so softly that it could barely be heard. It took a few moments for it to register, but he said it. A blush came to his face as he realized what had happened.

The blonde girl only smiled as tears that had been pushed back fell. She felt a cold finger wipe them away as she lay there. She didn't speak, instead, she let her emotions take control. Then Winry leaned down and kissed him softly at first, but after a while, it became a hungry one. She pushed herself closer to him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. The coolness of his automail felt refreshing as it hit her back, for she had felt her body heat up, due to the rapid heart beat and the closeness of the two. A soft moan came from her as she felt his left arm run down her back ever so lightly. That action of hers caused Edward to tremble some.

Never had anything like this happened to him, and he had no idea what he was doing. But Edward never did have a plan, he just did what he felt. His actions were only pushed on by Winry's reactions. He felt how close she was and couldn't get enough of it. He wanted this to last as long as he could. He felt as if he didn't deserve this. That this was all a wonderful dream, and he would wake up from it. Yet, he decided that he should enjoy these precious moments while he could. He watched her with loving eyes. It seemed that she would stick with him until the end. A smile came over him as his golden eyes looked at her with happiness. She had no clue how much she meant to him, and tonight he would show her.

Winry looked down at him as another flash came. No longer bothered by the storm outside, she could see for a brief moment the happiness on his face. She leaned down and let her lips touch his ear. "Thank you, my love." she whispered ever so softly. She could feel his body tremble as soon as her warm breath left her. "For everything." she added as she started to move up.

His cheeks were red now as he looked at her. There she went thanking him again. But this time, he didn't ask why. Edward knew and was grateful that she had excepted the same emotions that he felt for her. Once again, he looked deep into her eyes, searching her soul. What he found was unconditional love for him.

The blonde girl smiled as she read into what he was doing. For she too wanted to show him that she cared deeply for him. Winry wanted to make a pact with him. A promise that the both of them would have to keep each other. That no matter what happens, they would find a way to be together and live in happiness. "Let's make a promise." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She found it hard to speak as he sat up some, still holding her close.

"Alright." he said, just as softly as her. He moved some of her bangs away from her face, so that he could see her fully.

"Promise that no matter what happens, whatever lies ahead, that somehow we will be together. Please, that will give me hope. There is no turning back for either of us now. You know that. So, let's keep a promise that we will be together and live happily ever after." she said, feeling tears once again fall from her face.

"Winry..." he said, hating to see tears fall from her eyes. A sharp pain went through him as he saw that. His left hand wiped away the tears as he spoke. "I promise that after everything is done. I will come home...to you." he said, his voice soft and full of care. He watched her nod as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He felt her do the same, but after a while he felt soft kisses along his neck. He gulped slightly.

A giggle came from Winry as she did so. She let her hands roam his chest, pressing her lips together as she couldn't believe she finally had what she wanted. Another smile came from her face as she pulled her head up and looked at him. Her mischievous side was coming out as she looked at him. The blonde could tell that she was torturing him, although she was quite certain that he didn't mind at all. Another small laugh came from her as she stopped and just looked at him, admiring his adorable state.

His body was trembling as he looked up at her. Never had he felt such strong emotions as now. His golden eyes looked at her, and there wasn't a single bad emotion shown in them. A smile came to his face as well as he realized that he loved her so much more then just a friend. All of this time, she had given her all, and he hadn't shown a damn thing in return. His smile grew as he watched her laugh. He wasn't making her cry or upset. Edward was making her smile that gorgeous smile. "Oh I love you, Winry." he said before kissing her passionately, leaving her no time to think.

Of course, she didn't think as she kissed him back, but those words rang in her ears and made their way to her heart. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she placed both of her hands on his face and cupped it, showing that she loved him so much. Finally, things were starting to look brighter for the girl who gave her heart to him long ago. It was then that she let her heart fly away on the clouds of love that were surrounding the couple as they deviled in another kiss and then another one.

Passion was filling the room as the kisses continued. The heat of the room began to become to much for the young couple as they laid on top of each other. Both blushing some as they had almost no clothes on as it was. Yet, they both let their hands roam further. The first however was Winry, who couldn't take Edward's passionate kisses any longer. Her soft hands roamed down to his light blue boxers and stopped abruptly as she looked up at him. A smirk played on her face. "Well, I can say...that something has grown." she said, watching his face turn from anxious to grumpy. Shaking her head some, she let her hands roam over the cloth before actually pulling them down. Hearing him suck in air made her smile as she crawled down a little and kissed his inner right thigh. The sound of light moans came from him as he felt her soft lips on his skin causing him more pleasure then he thought imaginable. He felt her move up and his body tensed some.

The blonde looked at him and smiled warmly. She had no idea what she was doing. For Winry had let her heart take control. Her soft hands rest on his chest. '_Is this really all for me now?'_ she asked herself as she looked over his well defined chest. It was clear that she was beginning to lust after him as well. Pressing her lips together, she looked up at his face. In a few moments after that, she felt his hands on her back again. They were gripping her white nightgown. She tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what he was doing. Finally, it hit the girl. A smile appeared on her soft face as she wiggled out of it. Winry watched her love's eyes widened as she had done that, but only a few seconds late did that look of shock change in a devious grin.

Those golden eyes didn't stray far from her face as he felt her soft skin. His eyes fluttered some as he let his left hand travel up to her mid-back where he stopped. Edward didn't know if it was alright for him to undo her undergarments. His hand was shaking as he was nervous that a wrench would fly at his head at any moment. But the words that came from her next caught him off guard. She had given him permission. He closed his eyes and let a deep sigh escape. It was only when he felt her move his hand so that she could take it off that his eyes snapped open again. The golden haired boy watched as his beautiful blonde laid on her side next to him. Passion was seen in her eyes as she smiled at him. Edward could barely contain himself as he looked at her skin that would be seen by the light from the flashes of lightning. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over and pinned her to the bed.

Winry gasped and then giggled as she looked up with her loving blue eyes. Only when did she felt his left hand on her stomach did she stop laughing. It seemed that his touch was intoxicating to her. It was making her world spin now as she didn't want him to stop. As his hands made his way up, she bit her lower lip. Anticipation was getting the best of her as she waited for his left hand to gently go over her breast. A soft moan came from her as she felt his touch. Her back arched some as she felt his thumb go over her nipple. Another moan came from her as she couldn't get enough. She could sense that he was getting pleasure out of tease her like this. Gulping, she felt his warm breath over her skin. Goose bumps appeared as she felt his lips touch in between her breasts. Her head turned to one side as her hips bucked against him.

Edward could feel her body trembling. A smirk came over his face as he kissed her smooth skin. The more he heard her moans, the more excited he became. His hands roamed over her bare breasts as he was letting his emotions set the course for his actions. She didn't even seem to might the cool feeling of automail against her bare skin. The slightly older blonde looked down at the girl lying there in complete submission to him. His eyes looked at her for a moment. He could hear her voice calling his name, begging him to continue. Edward felt powerful at the moment, like nothing could stop him. He felt her hands pull him down, warm breath whispering words of need in his ear. He gulped as he turned his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

"No turning back. I know, Ed." she said, her voice had so much want in it.

Slowly he nodded and kicked his boxers all the way off. When he looked back she had wiggled out of her own underwear and was laying there waiting for him. Her eyes seemed to have some shine that hadn't been there before. Even though it was hard to see in the dark like this. The flashes of light outside let him see it for a brief moment. "Winry..." he said softly as he looked down at her. That look of want on her face was enough for him to take it as a go ahead. Edward came over her and slid just the tip in at first and stopped as she winced some. Her eyes held some pain but she smiled and nodded anyway. After a few more minutes, he moved in a little deeper. Hearing a satisfied moan he moved back a little. A smile came to his face as he felt her arms grabbing at his back, wanting more.

As he went in deeper, she called out his name, wanting more and more. Winry was lost in her own world of pure pleasure. Her body was reacting on its on as Ed went deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further. The more he moved, the more jagged her breathing got. A hand grabbed the sheet beneath her as he went faster. Her body seemed to push upwards as new sensations were running through her body. "Ed...please. Don't stop." Winry begged as she gripped his back with her right hand. To her joy, her lover didn't stop but pressed on and only went faster. She could feel his body pressing against hers which only caused her to gasp for air as another moan came from her. She could feel a release coming and as it did, she felt her world stop. But she didn't feel this once or twice. She felt this feeling of pure ecstasy multiple times. Winry lost count as her body trembled under his movements. Her voice called out his name over and over again. Soon after she was done, she felt his sweaty body on top of her. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Edward Elric."

A warm smile came over his face as all of the pent up emotions that he had built up for years were now out in the open. At the moment, nothing else mattered but her. Nothing else in the world could stop him from lying there by her side in complete happiness. No science was involved, not alchemy. Not even equivalent exchange had anything to do with this feeling of being whole. To hear those three words made everything perfect. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her against him so that her back was against his stomach. "Winry..." he said, leaning his head over her ear. His voice was barely above a whisper. Ed waited for her soft voice to speak again before he completed his sentence. "I love you. Don't forget."

She twisted her head around and smiled brightly as a flash of lightning came through the window. "I won't."

With that, the two lovers snuggled together for a nights sleep. It would be the best night of slumber either of them ever had. Just as the two were drifting off to sleep, the sound of clanking armor could be heard walking across the floor. "Brother?" That soft voice came from the huge armor. Ed opened his eyes and put a finger to his mouth before pulling the sheet up over there shoulders to hide their bodies from the world. The clanking came again, and then the door closed, leaving the two lovers alone again. His arm wrapped around her once again and pulled her close, protecting her from everything. Edward was no longer afraid to show his love for his childhood friend who was more of his lover now. The blonde smiled as he drifted off to sleep where he would dream about Winry.

**End**

Wow! Go me! I hoped that everyone liked that. I know that I did. Well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
